The Cabin in the woods
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: The rangers take a week off from fighting action commanders. They go to a cabin to get some peace and quiet. But that's not what their going to get. Pairing: Noah/Emma and Love triangle:Troy/Gia/Jake. Chapter 6 is posted! Enjoy!
1. A week off

Happy Easter! I hope everybody will have an awesome Easter Sunday!

DISCLAIMERS:I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!(I WISH…BUT I DON'T)..I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AT ALL(IF THERE IS ANY OC'S(PROBABLY)THEN JUST CONSIDER THEIR MINE!)

Also, after you read this, and like it, read my other fanfics, "Secret of a ranger" and "Gokaiger's Beginning"!

P.S. PLEASE BE CONCERNED THIS IS A HHUUGGEE CHAPTER!

"_Rangers. It's time that you can have a whole week off." _Gosei, the Guardian of Earth said to his chosen rangers.

Troy, the leader, the red megaforce ranger was astounded. "Why? The Armada will think we will back down." The rest of the team sighed in frustration.

Orion, the newcomer had once on the team rejected. "Come on Troy! Ever since I took them down and destroyed them hopelessly with the Q-Rex Drill last week, it will take a long time for them to regain their power." He had a point there.

"_Orion is right. Me and Tensou will figure out a plan if they attack." _Gosei added.

"Come on Troy! It will be awesome! Me and Emma can find an awesome place for us to stay for the whole week!" Gia added, putting her arm on his left shoulder, smirking. Troy felt a bolt electricity through his body, he could see that Emma was agreeing with her best friend. He tried not blush, if he did then hell will break loose.

"Come on man! Gia is right. Like usual" Jake added, as he winked at Gia. Who Gia rolled her eyes, trying not to smile, only doing a half smirk. Troy turned a flash of anger inside of him. Why is he all of a sudden nervous every time Gia is around him? Is it that he likes her? Naw. It's Impossible.

"Alright." He admitted." I can't go against you guys anyways." Everyone cheered.

"_Okay then. You guys will have a few hours to find out where you will be going. I already have someone to take you wherever you go. But you must tell me by the end of the day on where you are going. So I can tell the driver to take you guys there."_ Gosei explained, as stopped talking.

"Okay guys. Now where are we going to go?" Emma asked her friends.

"I was thinking on going to Las Vegas." Gia said.

"I was thinking on going to the Bahamas or the Caribbean." Orion exclaimed.

"I was thinking on going to that world tour for my favorite soccer team. It's a whole week." Jake complimented.

"I was thinking on going to that expedition on finding mythical creatures around the world. It's a whole week also." Noah explained.

"I was just thinking on going camping in the north mountains where it snows in a warm cabin" Troy ended.

"Well since everyone has their own idea, we can draw straws. Whoever gets the longer straw we will go to that place that the winner+ said." Emma explained.

"Fine with me." Gia responded. The four boys knodded in agreement.

As it turned out, Jake got the shortest straw, Orion got the second shortest, Noah got the third longest, Gia got second, and Troy got the longest straw.

"Sounds like we're going to go camping." Noah remarked.

"Gia and I will get our stuff ready at my house. Call us on our morpher if you guys need anything." Emma added, locking arms with Gia's as they were walking out of the Command Center.

"Bye Emma!" Noah exclaimed at the last minute, waving at her who smiled and waved back.

Both Troy and Jake realized they should too.

"Bye Gia!" The both boys yelled to the yellow tiger in unison. Gia smirked and waved back as finally the two best friends where gone from the Command Center.

"Hey why did you say bye to her?" Jake snapped. Troy clutched his fists together.

"Cause I can. She's my friend." He snapped back. Orion and Noah switched glances, then Noah grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him back as so did Orion with Troy.

"Woah! Calm down dudes! Both of you wanted to say bye to her. So you did. Besides Jakes, Troy is a friend of Gia too. He can say bye to her all he wants too." Noah exclaimed. Orion took the next speech.

"Noah's right. Besides Troy, it's not like you like her...right? You just wanted to say bye to her since she is a friend?" Orion questioned. Troy hesitated.

"Yeah. Only as a friend." Troy forced the words out of him. As he did, he felt a bolt of dismay in his heart. Troy loved Gia as a second-in-command most of the time, when Noah doesn't. He liked the part of her that she never gives up, and how she walks with pride with her light blue eyes and Golden curly hair…

"TROY!" Jake yelled, getting even angrier. "What?" He snapped back.

"Did you hear? I said I was sorry. I just overreacted. A lot really." Jake said, his head hung low, not looking to face Troy. Troy held his hand out, and Jake looked at Troy's hand. He took it.

Orion and Noah sighed in relief."Okay. Now I want to go pack. Let's go Jake." Noah ordered, he made Jake follow him to his house.

"Well I have no place to stay, Troy..do you think you can help me find a bench to sleep on for tonight? The girls gave me EVERYTHING but a place to sleep. The bench I usually slept on was a bench by a bridge. But the government took it away because they said that no people can sleep on benches at night." Orion explained. Trying not feel guilty on not telling his friends any sooner.

Troy sighed. "You can sleep with me at my house. Though you must watch out for my bigger brother, Henry. He likes to bully me around. My parents usually can handle it if he gets caught which is a rare thing. Also just say that we are working on a math project for our math teacher and that you're parents are gone for the weekend." Troy explained, as he grabbed his Red/Black backpack and was making Orion follow him.

"Alright. Will do"

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Goodall!" Gia exclaimed, using her usual charming smile that could melt any guy's heart. "Hello Gia!" Emma's parents responded, giving Gia a usual hug. Gia was like a sister to Emma and a daughter to her parents.

"Have you heard the time when Emma used to wear a football helmet because she used to always bang her head against the hard floor?" Mr. Goodall explained, smirking. Gia, as usual would laugh.

"Mom...Dad..." Emma fumed. Emma always hated the fact of them telling Gia funny stories when Emma was little before she met Gia at age 5. Emma pulled Gia's arm up the stairs to her room.

"I love your parents. They're funny" Gia joked, smirking, as Emma playfully slapped her on the arm. Gia put down her camping gear and clothes bag in the corner of Emma's room. And jumped on the comfy light pink bed.

As usual, Emma's room contained a Queen size bed in the middle of the room, a White Fancy clothes dresser, a flat screen TV, a desk with a laptop, a closet by the window, and a bean bag chair. Emma rolled her eyes, as she was throwing clothes for their campout. Gia caught the clothes and put them in her best friend's bag. Both would do eachother's things which was normal for them. "You know… I can see the way Noah looks at you." Gia started, as she zipped up Emma's bag.

Emma scoffed and looked the other way. "No way. He probably only likes me as a friend." Emma quickly said. Gia smiled. She knew her best friend… she knew the way on how Emma felt for Noah when she went to go looking for him in the woods. Which was a whole lot of shit to tell to her parents rather than that their daughter had went to go find their blue ranger day and night because they were defeated by a swordsman action commander that made her daughter's "crush" loose his pride.

"Yeah…as a 'friend'. I saw the way he was concerned for you and said goodbye when we left the Command Center today." Gia countered. She had a point there. Emma hesitated.

"That doesn't mean anything." Emma added, as she was looking for camping gear in her hot pink and white closet.

"Yeah it does"

"How?"

"If a boy likes a girl, they will be concerned for them even if they are going to their own house with their childhood best friend." Gia smirked, as she was looking out the window. Emma gulped loudly.

"If I tell you this…please don't tell the guys."

"Why would I tell the guys? I am your best friend we can share secrets with anything. I got your back and you got mine…So spill it Emma."

"Well I have a tiny little bit of a crush on Noah."

Gia was so surprised that she almost fell out of the two-story home. Emma was going to run after her, but Gia turned around and was smiling like she was at a high. "No dip! Also, I think this is your first huge crush." Gia explained, as she leaped towards Emma and give her a shake on the shoulders. Emma was blushing. But then she got a devilish look on her face.

Gia stopped. "What?" she was a little suspicious.

"What about you and Jake? Or Troy?" Emma asked, smirking, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms. Gia looked the other way. "Who? I don't know a Jake or Troy." Gia asked innocently.

Emma rolled her eyes, not giving in. "I can see the way both boys look at you. I think you're the next Bella Swan."

"Yeah well who is Edward and Jacob?" Gia asked, with a smile that she knew that only Emma can figure out.

"Troy and Jake...also Who would you pick? Edward or Jacob?" Emma asked, trying to sneak into Gia's love life.

"Jacob"

"Who's Jacob?" Emma asked again.

"Nice try but I won't tell you." Gia said, crossing her arms. Emma pouted, "Come on Gia. I told you who I liked. Now you tell me. I won't tell anybody." Emma honestly said.

"To be honest…I don't know who I like. I like both of them the same"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know"

Emma did a facepalm. "This is going to be a long sleepover." She mumbled.

"I like your parents. Better than mine." Jake complimented, as he was laying back in Noah's Navy blue chair.

In Noah's room was Dark blue with white and Dark gray trim. He had a Twin size bed, a desk with bunch of papers on it with a blues shark symbol on his laptop, he had an average TV (Not as big as Emma's), but he had a XBOX and a wii in his had a dresser and a lamp by his bed, His closet was near his TV as his window was near his bed. Jake was in Noah's desk chair.

"I do too. But sometimes all they talk about is work." Noah answered back, as he was packing his own clothes. Jake was already done with his clothes and camping gear.

"So..I see the way Emma looks at you." He said, smirking as he was sucking on a blueberry lollipop. Noah was flabbergasted at the words. "She probably likes Orion." Noah said, trying to make an excuse. Jake laughed.  
"She doesn't like Orion. She likes you. Remember when she was so concerned for you when you went missing and went trying to kill yourself with training so much? She stayed there and SLEPT there. Gia told me it was one hell of a ride to her parents on all the shit that she didn't try to tell Emma's parents the truth that their daughter went to go to the forest looking for our blue ranger." Jake explained, taking a big breather afterward.

"True. But anyone coold've done that." Jake scoffed again.

"Just admit it. You like her. I am your best friend since Middle school. I know you like her." Jake commented. Noah sighed.

"Alright. I do. But please don't tell Troy, Orion, or Gia. Especially her." Noah threatened. As he was now on his camping gear supplies.

"I wont"

"Phew. Good"

"But.." Noah made a low groan.

"But what?"

"You have to tell her. It's the only reason to find out if she likes you or not. But I bet my money on it that she does." Jake added encouragingly. Noah then was his turn to start his conversation.

"Jake. We all know that you like Gia right? Even her?" Noah asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Jake asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Well it seems as if Troy is starting to like her as well." Noah answered. Jake jumped to his feet.

"WHAT? HE TOLD YOU THAT!?" Jake yelled exaggeratedly. Noah fell back a couple of feet. "It seems like it. I didn't say he DID." Noah said, gulping loudly. His heartbeat was going fast.

"Well...if you think about it…He does all of a sudden say bye to her and every time she touches him he usually tries to look away from us and his head is low. As if he is hiding something." Jake had thought aloud. He was pacing back and forth from Noah's room. Noah tried to calm him down.  
"Well maybe you should just ask him." Noah suggested.

Jake scoffed. "Yeah right. He will just say he doesn't. Which will be a big fat lie." Jake countered.

Noah sighed as he knew that it will also be a long sleepover as well.

"Okay..whatever you do just say you're name is Orion Maxwell. If Henry says that's a weird name, just say that it was a name that you're dead grandfather used to call you." Troy insured Orion for the fifth time in the neighborhood. Orion knodded for the fifth time as if annoyed.

"Look Troy…I may speak Andresian and look it...but I can memorize." Orion said, as he put his hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy sighed as he opened the door to his home.

"Well look who it is! Its Troy the wrecker!" a boy about 6'2 with golden blonde flippy hair said, as he was eating a bag of spicy dorito's and watching a horror movie. "Troy!" Troy's mom had said as she came in through the door, with a dirty apron on with food all over it.

"Well guys I like you to meet my friend, Orion." Troy said, as he introduced Orion. Troy's mom smiled, as Henry just scoffed in disgust. Troy's father then came down the stairs, when Troy was introducing his friend. "Who's this…Troy?" Troy's father asked, as he was shaking Orion's hand.

"Name's Orion. Orion Maxwell." Orion answered calmly, to Troy's surprise. "Weird name…if you ask me." Henry mumbled. Troy got a glare at Orion. Orion didn't seem to mind.

"It was my dead Grandfather's name. He used to call me that." Orion answered, a little smart-elic to Henry. Troy smirked. His parents both where caught off-guard by the sarcastic answer. Troy gulped.

"Well. Orion's parents are going to be gone for a couple of days so he is going to be staying with me for the weekend." Troy answered, as he saw that he was going to get a serious Hell beating from a glare from Henry.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Burrows." Orion said, as he shaked both their hands, as he followed Troy upstairs.

"Good job. You did good." Troy commented, as he opened up his bedroom. Orion was astounded.

In Troy's room there was a king size bed in the corner of his room, with a crimson red dresser by the door. A flat screen TV was in front of the bed, right by the closet. A window is by the bed as a desk with a red dragon and Jolly Roger symbol laptop by it. He had a red bean bag chair by the dresser, where Orion had sat into, where he sank into the seat.

"Woah! This is cool! In Andresia there was only like a bed, window, a wooden desk and a chair for our rooms. But it was only for rich people back then." Orion had explained, as he remembered a piece of his destroyed past. "Wow. Well how do you like about air mattress's?" Troy asked, smirking as he layed down a flat air mattress.

"I've never seen one before." Orion answered back as he tried getting out of the bean bag chair which took a minute or two. "Where do you blow into it?' He asked Troy.

Troy laughed. "Use a car tire pump. That's what I usually do when I was at my old house. Because I had to share a room with Henry and he gotten the bed while I gotten this air mattress. But ever since my parents gotten the HUGE raise…we've been rich ever since." Troy explained some of his past to Orion. Orion seemed a little impressed, as he already pumped up the air mattress to his full potential.

Troy gawked in awe. "How'd you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"I was a miner back then. This was nothing." Orion answered to Troy's question.

Troy rolled his eyes. "So what now?" he asked his new teammate.

"Well… why did you hesitate when I asked you if you liked Gia?" Orion asked, raising an eyebrow.

Troy gulped, and hesitated. "Well…just don't say anything. Deal?" Troy asked Orion.

Orion's spirit went up a little. "Spill it"

"I think I am starting to like Gia." Troy said, as he was very prideful with his answer, and he could tell his heart was sealed. Orion smiled.

"Well you better watch out. Because it looks like that Jake is after her too. When did you start to like her?" Orion asked.

"Well. It started when we talked at the crow's nest around the beginning when we gotten the super megaforce power's. Ever since, I felt like I always was met to be with her." Troy explained, as he changed into a red t-shirt, and Jolly Roger Symbol pajama pants.

"Oh. I've always thought that you would like Emma. Since Emma is pretty and the pink ranger and all." Orion thought aloud.

Troy did a low laugh. "Emma is amazing and beautiful. But she likes Noah and Noah likes her." He answered. Orion was already in his Silver T-shirt and white pajama pants, as he received blankets and a pillow from Troy.

"Who told you this?" Orion asked.

"Gia" He smirked.

"Oh. Figures. Well I am tired. Also we have a long drive to get to North Carolina. Also, did gosei already rent us a cabin?" Orion asked again. Troy was getting a little annoyed this time.

"Yes. He did. Now I am freaking tired." He said as he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Troy knew it was going to be a long week.

At North Carolina in the Mountains…

"This is going to be _amazing!_" Jake hollered as he and the rangers where unpacking in their new Cabin.

"You can say that again. It was _FREEZING_ out there." Gia said, as she was taking off her Yellow snow coat. Emma did the same.

"You know, you can always wear my Red coat. I brought an extra in case." Troy offered.

Gia smiled. "Thanks. But I will be fine…Probably. Thanks for the offer, though"

"No problem" Troy said.

Orion, Noah and Emma all three looked at eachother. They tried not to smile.

Jake coughed. "Okay what are we gonna do first?" he said, trying to end the awkwardness between his crush and his leader.

"Let's wait a while till the storm cools down." Noah suggested.

"Okay. I need to go put my suitcase in Emma and I's room." Gia said as she left the room.

Gia went to go turn on the lights in the hallway. But it never turned on."That's…weird" she told herself. She kept flicking the light on and off to turn them on, but it never turned on. She sighed, and rolled her suitcase down the long hallway to her room. She didn't know why her and Emma's room was the room all the way down. As she was walking, she felt like the hallway was getting longer and longer by the second. But finally she gotten to her room. Someone was watching behind, but she didn't notice.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and off with a blue color. Gia started to sweat, and gulped loudly. She turned to look behind her, she saw nothing but the regular hallway of the Cabin. She finally gotten to the room and turned the doorknob. It was locked.

"Shit! Emma!" Gia hissed under her breath. She searched through her yellow sweater and pants and she finally found what she was looking for. The key. She went to turn to unlock the door until…

_BANG!_

Gia jumped a few feet, and she unlocked the door and ran into the room and locked the door behind her. She had to tell Emma and the guys.

Okay! Do you guys like the first chapter? I hope you did! PLZ review!

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. Going insane

Chapter 2: Going Insane.

P.S. This one is really just a chapter(Not really much action) to follow into the next chapter will involve a lot more action…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Monday, 3:30 P.M._

Gia knew that she wasn't going nuts. She heard that bang. Did she?

"_Calm down, Gia. You just need some rest."_ Gia thought. She pulled her suitcase to the bed that was closest to the closet. Gia smirked. "Emma can have the one by the window. I'm not risking anything if I am not going crazy." She told herself. She gotten out her yellow blanket and sheets from her backpack. She took off the old dusty blankets from the bed. While she did, the blanket was hooked on to the bed.

"You got to be freaking kidding me." Gia hissed, as she went to her knees and pushed her left arm down into the slot of the hook that was holding the blanket down. She tried to feel the hook with her hand. As if immediately, something grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the slot. _Hard._

Gia screamed at the top of her lungs."AAHH!" She used her right hand to try to pull her other hand up, but nothing was going to stop on what was trying to rip her arm off. Her face started to get all red, her arm felt like it was going to get loose…

"Whats going on?!" The others ran into the room. Gia then got released as if immediately, and she fell straight back onto the hard wooden floor. Troy and Jake ran to her. Gia was shivering as if she was going to have hyperthermia. Troy cuddled her into his arms, but Jake pulled her away, and put her into his arms. Both gave death glares at eachother. Orion and Noah was examining the whole room, while Emma was checking Gia. "What Happened? We heard a scream." Emma quickly said, as she pulled her yellow blanket to cover Gia. Gia was trying to pry out of Jake's hands, but he didn't let her. "Calm down, Gia. Orion and Noah are going to find out who came in." Jake insured her.

Gia finally had the courage to speak. "No one came in…it was the bed…it attacked me." Gia squeaked, as she tried to show her scratched hand, that had five long bloody scratches on it. The rangers gasped, and looked at eachother in disbelief.

"How would a bed scratch you?" Orion asked, as he then started to head towards the bed where Gia was at.

"I-I-don't know." She answered. Troy sighed. "Maybe you need some rest. We can leave you alone and-"

"NO! I don't know. I think I am just going insane." Gia mumbled, as she finally gotten loose of Jake. Everyone gotten up and went back into the main living room. Gia was touching her scratched hand.

"_Im going insane"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Monday, 9:30 P.M._

Everyone was doing something different from the blizzard still being bad.

Orion was watching TV, fascinated that they didn't have this on Andresia.

Emma was on her camera, checking out photos she made while the long drive they had.

Noah was reading a book about mythological creatures and urban legends.

Gia was sleeping peacefully in the recliner, cuddled into a ball with her yellow tiger blanket.

Jake was bouncing the ball up and down on his leg, trying to beat his high score of 20 bounces without falling.

Troy was practicing his martial arts moves by the kitchen.

Noah sighed, as he finished his book. "I'm getting bored. How about you guys?"

Emma put down her Camera. "Agreed. I've been done with my pictures for like an hour ago. I wanted to wait on you guys."

Orion sat back on the couch. "I never thought watching a box with people and animations all day can handle you guys…it gets boring after a while. Jake nodded, as he stopped his ball.

Troy finished his last move, and looked at the rangers. "How about we play a board game or something?" he suggested.

"Fine with me." Jake said, as he shrugged, and walked over to the sleeping Tiger. Emma gulped and coughed for Jake's attention. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned.

"What's going to happen? She's going to kick me right in the shin or something?" Jake scoffed as he bent over and put a hand on Gia's shoulder, and shaked it. Everyone held their breath. As then right when Jake shaked Gia's shoulder, Gia went into defense mode and kicked and slapped Jake right in the shins and on the arm. "Ow!" Jake screamed in pain, as he jumped back. Gia shot up, startled.

Troy was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, laughing his head off. Emma giggled, and Orion and Noah smiled deviously. Gia smiled innocently.

"Sorry Jake. Emma should've warned you." Gai said, as she shot up from the recliner and went to the refrigerator, and got a water bottle. Jake pouted like a 12-year-old. "That hurt!" he complained.

"Actually I did. He didn't listen." Emma stated. Gia rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'll go get the board game." Gia said, as she pulled Emma with her. The four boys sighed.

"Well, while we wait on the girls for a board game…What now?" Noah asked.

"I wonder if Gia was right about what that 'thing' did to her." Troy stated, as he leaned against the kitchen counter top. Jake for once, agreed. "Yeah. But we all know ghosts aren't real. Right?"

Orion smirked. "Well we know that Aliens do exist. So why not ghosts?"

All three rangers nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gia was clutching Emma's left arm as hard as she could. Her yellow nails where piercing through Emma's skin. Emma flinched. "Okay Gia. I know you felt like you got attacked, but nothing's-"

"But I did Emma. I just got here! If you want me to stop, fine. I will but that was real. _Real."_

Emma sighed, as she opened the closet that the guys put stuff in a little while ago. Gia held her breath, as if something was going to attack her from inside. As Emma did, nothing happened. All there was things the guys put stuff in. Gia sighed in relief. Emma smirked. "Is it me or Is Gia Moran being a big pussy-cat?" Emma teased, elbowing Gia. Gia gawked. "I do not! It's just really…eerie." Gia explained, as she rubbed her elbows.

Emma rolled her eyes, as she looked at the options for multiplayer games. There was: _Monopoly: Empire. Scrabble. Risk…_

Emma picked out the game, Bezzerwizzer. "I wonder who brought this game." Emma said. Gia took the game and read the instructions. She smiled/

"It says it's a game of trivia, tactics and trickey. Noah is going to win this game."

Emma smiled. "As usual since there is only 4 players to play the game, we can have two people playing a player. So 3 players technically."

Gia rolled her eyes. "Of course you had to say _that _Emma."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Monday, 10:30 P.M._

"Okay! Troy here's: your question.." Noah said, as his partner was Emma. Emma/Noah, Troy/Gia and Orion/Jake. Noah and Emma was about to give Troy his question for a point.

"_To which part of a woman might the 'crowning glory' be a reference?" _Noah asked, as he then flipped the card over to cover the answer. Emma and Gia both face palmed, and smirked. Orion and Jake smiled.

Troy went blank. "Oh. Um…their face?" Troy asked. Gia and Emma fell over laughing. Noah scoffed in amusement, and Jake and Orion laughed. They all settled down. Noah stated, " Wrong. The answer was their hair." Emma and Gia stared at Troy as if it was obvious.

"Oh…Well it's my turn to do Noah." Orion said, as he smirked. Jake had to lean over his shoulder to see the question.

Orion sighed in amusement and smiled. "Your question is: _In the sport of Fencing, what 5-letter word describes the act of deflecting your opponent's attack?" _Gia looked as if she didn't know the answer either. Jake scoffed. "That's easy." Orion smacked him on the shoulder. "Now I can see why Gia enjoys hitting you."

Emma and Gia giggled. Noah gulped and looked down. "Well. I think it's called Reposition?" Noah guessed. Orion flipped over the card and read the answer. Jake was surprised, even he had the wrong answer. "The answer is, '_Parry_'." Orion answered. Everyone awed in response.

"I'm gonna do Jake." Emma asked evilly. Jake went all wide-eyed. The guys tried not to laugh, and Gia giggled. "Your question is: _Which temperature scale his its absolute zero at minus 273.15 degrees Celsius?"_ Everyone went all silent. "What hell of a question is that?" Jake exclaimed. Emma strugged. Noah shook his head as he leaned over Emma's shoulder. "It's so easy! It's obvious!" He mocked Jake. Noah knew the answer to this one though. Emma tried her all to not blush as Noah kept his position to seeing the card. Emma flipped over the card, to see the answer.

"You need to answer, Jake."

Jake sighed. "The periodic table?" Jake asked. Everyone went face-palmed. Emma shook her head and read the answer when she flipped over the card. "The answer is, '_The Kelvin Scale'." _Everyone but Noah was surprised. Jake strugged his shoulder, as it was his turn. "I'll do Gia! "He exclaimed. Gia smiled and rolled her eyes. Troy gulped.

"Your question is, "_What would you be drinking if you had a glass of Chimay Blanche in your hand?"_ Jake asked her. He stared right into her light blue eyes. He did it on purpose to make Troy jealous. Gia sighed. Everyone giggled, even if they didn't know the answer. "I don't know…Alcohol?" Gia guessed. Everyone thought that would probably be a right answer.

"Nope! It's Beer known as ale." Jake said as he flipped over the card, as everyone even Gia laughed hysterically. "I don't think I will be drinking Chimay Blanche any time soon." Gia stated. Emma agreed with her best friend.

"Okay. I'll do Emma." Gia said again. Emma's face lighten up. She would probably get a nature question, since she can obviously ace that. "Your question is, '_What is the anthropological term widely used to classify humans today?'." _Gia asked. Emma gawked in confusion. "Um..I don't know. I give up."

Jake and Orion looked at each other in confusion. Noah was just like Jake and Orion. Troy looked over Gia's shoulder to see what the answer was. As he did, he smelled her perfume, which he liked automatically. Gia flipped over the card for the answer. "The answer is, 'Homo sapiens'…" she said. Everyone did the same as with Orion's question with Noah's answer.

"Okay! Who's gonna do me?!" Orion exclaimed. "I'll do it. Since I didn't give a question to anyone yet." Troy answered, as he smiled at Gia, who smiled back at him. Emma took a notice of this, as so did Jake.

"_It's so on." _Jake thought to himself. Troy read the question to Orion. "_In computing, what does the abbreviation, 'H.T.M.L.' stand for?"_

Orion gulped. "Oh. Um..High Technology Marking Landscape?" Orion asked. This was a common abbreviation for everyone. But for Orion this was a whole new ball game. But they were surprised that Orion made a good guess. Troy flipped over the card for the answer. "It's HyperText Mark-up Language."

Orion sighed, slowly. "Oh." Everyone then yawned in response.

Troy had looked at his watch. It was 11:30 P.M.

"It's getting late. We need to get to bed, and in the morning we can go snow-boarding around that mountain called Mt. Stone." Troy stated, as everyone nodded and went to their partnered rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy and Orion shared a room. Orion was checking his bed.

"Why are you doing that for?" Troy asked, as his bed was already checked and cleaned and was already in his White V-neck, and Red boxers, and he jumped on the bed, which made a little squeaky noise. Orion smiled innocently. "I don't want to end up just like Gia's left hand with five bloody scratches all over it." Troy threw a pillow at Orion who catches it with his free hand.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't put her into this conversation. I'm already mad at Jake." Orion smirked, as he finished changing into his Grey V-neck, and white boxers.

"Well it's not my fault that he likes her." Orion mumbled as both boys went into their own beds and turned off the old rusty lamp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake and Noah, as usual, shared the other room that was across from Troy's and Orion's.

Noah already checked and cleaned every dirty spot in both beds. Jake scoffed. "Come on Noah, everything's going to be fine."

Noah rolled his eyes. "I don't want to end up like Gia."

Jake thought about that. "She probably was just playing around. Probably just to get into my arms." Jake teased, as if he was dreaming. Noah laughed.

"Yeah...keep dreaming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gia was going to regret sleeping in the same room where she got attacked, but she knew this was about all of them, not just her. At least she had her best friend by her side. As the two girls where changing, it started to get all cold. Emma started to shiver and shifted to the thermometer. "It's getting pretty cold in here." Emma said.

Gia was carefully taking off the sheets on the bed that Emma was _supposed_ to get on, but Emma was being a good friend and both girl's switched beds.

"You sure you will be okay?" Emma asked her best friend.

Gia sighed. "I guess so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. All Night

Chapter 3: All night…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tuesday, 1:30 A.M.'_

Jake was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was dreaming of Gia picking him, and kicking Troy to the curb. He also dreamed on when he was the red ranger, and he controlled the team. Troy was kicked out because he betrayed everyone by joining the Armada. Jake was smiling in his sleep as he and Gia where continually having an make-put session.

_Crreeekkk!_

Jake automaticly sat up in his bed. His eyes where exploring the room rapidly, as he started to sweat, as if he was in a gym. His covers where getting extremely warm. He gulped, as he looked over at Noah. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Noah…You awake?"

Noah grumbled in his sleep, as he switched his positions, his back facing Jake's bed. Jake gulped again. He carefully gotten out of bed, and decided to go get a drink of water.

Jake had gently opened the wooden cabin door, peering out into the complete darkness of the night hallway. The moonlight was the only light to see shapes on where the walls are at in the hallway. Jake already felt like he was going to get stabbed in the back or get suffocated into a room, that might be unknown. He gulped, silently, as he noticed that Troy and Orion's door was open, just a slim. He made a step towards the living room, as he looked behind him. Nothing. Just he didn't notice the faint human shape that was only by the picture frame that was hung weird on the end of the hallway. Where on its left was the girl's room. Jake ran as fast as he could, silently as possible, and made it to the living room. He grabbed unto the handle of the refrigerator. The faint shape was about to touch his shoulder…Until Jake opened the refrigerator, which a beam of light had escaped. The faint shadow disappeared.

He pulled out a gallon of water, and a glass from the top of the rack. He poured it as quickly as he could, and he ran silently and balanced his water to his room. He stopped at mid-step into his and Noah's room, when he saw something, peering into Troy Orion's room. It was a faint shape it was hovering over Troy's bed. Just staring at, as if waiting…Jake felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Jake's eye went wide-eyed when he saw that the figure was getting closer..

"Ahh! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jake finally screamed, as he threw the full glass of water. _At Troy's head._

_CRACK!_

The faint shape dodged the powerful glass, as it then looked at Jake, and Jake ran straight for it. The thing jumped up on the sealing. Jake automaticly turned on the lights to see that Troy shot up from the bed, his head all bloody. Jake was sure he was going to get it. "Troy!" He yelled, as he looked up, but nothing was there. Orion looked up to see all of the sounds that woke him up in his deep sleep. A few seconds later, Noah and the girls came rushing in, all half-sleep.

Troy was growling in anger as he was on the floor, curled up in a ball, clutching his head. Jake turned around to see that Emma and GIa came rushing to his side, Gia especially. Besides the groaning and screaming of Troy's pain, Orion was the first to speak. "Have you lost your God damn Mind?! You could've killed Troy! You're lucky he is still conscious!" Orion yelled at Jake. Jake surely knew then that he should NEVER piss off Orion. Even if he was the newcomer. Noah was examining around the room.

"Damn Jake, the owner is going KILL US!" Noah complained. Jake gulped and looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He already knew that going to hell would be better than living and suffering the price that he_ thought _he saw.

"Guys…"

"Shut up, Jake. We don't want to listen to your Bull-Crap." Orion snapped, as he helped the girls get up Troy from the floor. Gia gave him eyes that she knew what he meant. Jake sighed in relief, but silently, so it was only him who heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tuesday, 3:30 A.M._

Gia and Emma where rapping Troy's top of his head with a bandage, so he wouldn't loose any more blood. Even though Troy was in _a lot _of pain, he actually kind of glad he did get hit. It was mostly Gia who rapped his head. Sometimes she had to lean over him, to get the very top of his head, since she was only 5'7, and Troy was like 6'2. The whole time, Jake was in a corner, pouting like a little child being sit in the corner. He had his lip out, his arms where crossed, he slouched down into the chair and his right knee was going up and down, he was staring over at Troy getting all the attention of Gia. Orion and Noah looked at this, and both exchanged glances.

Emma was done doing her side, but Gia kept going. Emma went straight for Jake, one eye-brow raised.

"Why did you throw a pure glass of water straight at Troy?" Emma asked, suspiciously.

"Because I thought I saw something."

Everyone scoffed, even Troy. "Yeah right."

Jake sat up in disgust. "It's true! I'll even show you. When Troy stops getting all the attention." Jake exclaimed, muttering the last sentence. Troy actually heard that while the others didn't, and rolled his eyes, and kept staring straight forward, which Gia still had to lean over his shoulder to get the last spot. Gia sighed as she finished, accomplished with herself. She put her hands to her hips, smiled, and walked towards Jake. Jake's heart had a beat a mile a minute while hers and his eyes locked. Gia bent down next to him.

"Tell us what happened Jake. I believe you." Gia said, loud enough for the rangers to hear, but she whispered the last three words at him for him to only hear. Jake had to smile, as he sighed and sat up.

"Well. I was dreaming…"Jake stopped and took a glance over at Gia, and continued,"and I heard this weird kind of a scratch that as if a nail on a chalkboard. I sat up as I felt something was shivering up my back, and I started to sweat." Jake explained. Everyone's eyes was glued to him, but Troy rolled his eyes when Jake took a glance over at Gia when he said, "_I was dreaming…"._

Emma sat over by Noah, cuddled into a ball at the end of the couch, with a pink blanket with a huge phoenix in the middle. Orion sat at the recliner, sitting up, resting his head on his hand.

Jake gulped. "So I went to go get a drink of water since I thought that would be the best to end the heat around my bed. As I was walking out into the hallway, I felt…I don't know…_being watched_…or something. So I ran as silently to the kitchen as I could. I gotten my glass of water, and started to walk back. Now…when I was about to step into mine and Noah's room…I saw that Troy and Orion's door was open. I was sure earlier that when I went into the hallway it was closed. It wasn't when I got back. My curiosity got the best of me and I peered into the room…" Jake stopped, as then his face went pure white. Gia leaned into him, as her hand touched his cheek. He was cold. _Very cold. _Gia gasped.

"Noah, Get Jake a blanket. He's freezing." Gia commanded, as Jake kept looking straight ahead of him. _The hallway he was looking at. _Noah came running out, with a black and green snake blanket, and he rapped it around Jake, as Jake cuddled into it. He fixed his eyes on his teammates, and finally continued. "I saw...this thing…it had the shape of a human...it was over Troy's bed…as if watching him. I screamed, and the figure turned to me, and started to run. I threw the glass of water at it. But it dodged almost immediately, and it jumped unto the ceiling. I didn't know that the real target was Troy's head." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Sorry Jake. But I think you're just jealous." Orion said. Jake looked over at Gia and Emma, and both girls knodded in agreement. Noah did the same. Troy was giving a glare at him, as if saying, "_Watch you're back."_

Jake sighed in defeat. It was going to be all night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you liked this chapter! I thought there would be more action..but I guess I was wrong! If any of you people's read my other fanfics, you should read my recent story, Power Rangers Ultimate Alliances! I still need ppl to audition for rangers! PLEASE DO IT IF YOU HAVE TIME!

PlZ REVIEW ALSO!

IAMTHEWOLF


	4. Mt Stone

Chapter 4: Mt. Stone

Short chapter guys…Sorry!

* * *

The next day, for once the snow storm stopped. Much to Jake's happiness.

"We can finally get out of this hell hole!" Jake exclaimed. Emma and Gia rolled their eyes, as they both here in their matching colored snow uniform. Emma had a snowboard with pink and black flames. Gia had a snowboard with identical flames but instead of pink, she had Yellow. Troy and Noah where in their regular clothes, since of last night's 'accident'. Troy's head was getting a lot better, and everyone agreed to just let him rest for the day, with one of the others staying with him. Everyone agreed to have shifts. Noah was going to take the first, Emma next, then Orion and last would be Gia, much to Troy's dismay.

"Me and Emma decided to go to that huge mountain, Mt. stone! I heard it's the easiest mountain in North Carolina, that has the deepest slope. Besides Emma is a beginner…"Gia said, putting her hand by her face to cover her lips and 'whispered' it to the guys, which really to get Emma annoyed. Emma slapped her playfully on the arm.

"Hey! I actually did snowboarding!"

"When was this?"

"When I was…um…little?" Gia folded her arms over her chest, smirked and rolled her eyes.

Noah knew he had to comfort her. "Don't worry Emma. You're not the only one who hasn't been snowboarding."

Jake scoffed. "Noah, you haven't even went skating at the brand new popular Skate Mania." The girls giggled, and Noah blushed. "I was only trying to help." Noah mumbled, which he didn't know that Emma had listened in on him.

"Thank you Noah for trying to make me fit in." Emma responded, as she walked up to him, and gave hima kiss on the cheek. Troy, Orion and Jake all went wide-eyed and literally their jaws went to the floor. Gia was by the door, smiling. When both girls left, everyone was punching Noah in the arm playfully.

"Go buddy! You got your first half kiss! That's impressive!" Jake complimented. Troy went to the other side of Noah. Noah kept looking at the floor, his whole face was red, you could see it through his light brown skin, that he was blushing like crazy.

"Just wait! You will get your first kiss soon! I can sense it! Emma is digging you right now, Man!" Troy encouraged, putting a hand on Noah's shoulder. Noah tried his whole might to stop from blushing, but it kept coming back when his mind went back to Emma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it me or is Emma finally having enough balls to go give a peck on the cheek of her crush?" Gia yelled all playfully. Emma was smiling like no joke, as she jumped towards Gia, putting her hand over Gia's mouth, trying to make her shut up. "Sshh! I don't want them to hear!" Emma hissed silently. Gia rolled her eyes. "They are really basically deaf Emma. When we talk to them face to face, all they do is say 'what? I didn't hear you'." Gia mocked, doing a low voice trying to act like Troy and/or Jake.

"That's because they cant stop staring at you." Emma mumbled silently. Gia looked over at Emma in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"…" Was all Gia's response, as they finally reach the top of the mountain. The yellow and pink rangers where looking down at the beautiful scene in front of them. Since it was only them on top of the mountain, they had looked down cautiously, and looked down at the little terror cabin. Gia shivered in her spot.

"That cabin still gives me the creeps."

Emma rolled her eyes this time. "I am still believing that you and Jake are pulling this huge prank on us."

Gia scoffed, as both girls placed their snowboards side by side.

"I wouldn't do that. Maybe on the boys but I would tell you for sure. Ahead of time. But that was real. I still got the scratches on my left hand!" Gia exaggerated. Emma smiled all playfully.

"Sure…" Gia rolled her eyes, as she looked back down at the steep, _steep _ mountain. She gulped.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

Emma giggled hysterically. 'Is it me or is Gia Moran being a Pussy again?" Gia gave her a death glare, but she sighed and looked bac down, for safety reasons. In the far distance of the slope, she noticed a black figure. _Just standing there._

"Emma I can't go down there…" Emma got impatient and she grabbed unto Gia's shoulders and pushed her down the slope. Gia freaked out hysterically, trying to forcefully grab Emma's hand but it was to late.

"EMMA!" Gia screamed as hard as she could, as she saw that the black figure was holding something. _A knife. _Gia knew it was going to be the end. She tried as hard as she could to try to stop herself. But it only made it worse, she kept going faster. She kept screaming, and she knew that Emma was hearing it. _ALL _of it. She kept her balance, no matter how hard she was trying to break free. "Shit!" Gia hissed as she was only about 100 feet from the black figure. It kept coming closer and closer. Gia screamed one last time, as she noticed as she looked back up, there was no black figure, trees, or a cabin. There was only her,snow and a _deep,deep cliff. _

"NO!" Gia screamed, at the top of her lungs. It was too late.

_She fell. Straight at spikes. All she could hear was her name being called…_

"_GIA!"_

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! (I sure did!)

P.S. If you want to make it more…you know…dramatic listen to the song. "I don't care" by Apocalyptica. You'll figure it out…9It will be _really awesome _ if you do it like it.

PLS REVIEW IF WANTING A NEW CHAPTER POSTED UP!

**Also, this might be my last chance, but is there anyone that can bring in Male rangers(I will only accept one character per account, the form is on my profile!) for my new series, Power Rangers Ultimate Alliances? I got all Female rangers..(with me one of them!)**

**I've begged everyone in almost all of my fanfics, and I **_**still **_**haven't gotten anyone yet. I am starting to believe to stop doing any more new series of power rangers… :'( :'( :'( .**

IAMTHEWOLF


	5. Illuminations

Chapter 5: Illuminations

Btw, there will be a lot of rated M scenes, but it's mostly it! Just warning you!

Also, this is where I might do some little POV'S so hang in there!

* * *

Gia's mind of thoughts and happy memories flashed before her eyes.

She would remember when she talked to Troy about the new invasion starting, both of them smiling and laughing.

She would remember when she and Noah would look up past rangers in the Harwood County high school's computer lab.

She would remember when Jake would usually volunteer to walk her home, which she gladly accepted.

She would remember the times with Emma when they were just about 5-years-old, to now when they were snowboarding at Mt. Stone…

She was going to miss those times.

Gia just closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to happen. She never felt any spikes pierced through her, all she could feel, was she plummeting down the _long, long _slope. She could feel that every bone in her body was about to break into millions of pieces.

Finally…_finally…_ she stopped rolling, where when she got down, her snowboarding helmet w/ goggles where misshaped on Gia's head. Where you see through the helmet, it was facing the side of her head, where all she could see was black.

Right when she _did_ stop, she felt _extraordinary _pain in her left leg and her right arm.

"_GAH!" _Gia screamed, as she grabbed a hold of her left leg, as it was facing an _oddly_ shaped way. Were when you put the leg forward, the leg went outward, as if almost reshaping the whole leg. Gia's right arm just drooped to the side of her right shoulder, as she knew it was dislocated. As so did her leg, but they both where only hanging on by a piece of skin that had gently had made her only arm that wasn't dislocated to try to pull off her helmet. She knew right in hell that if she didn't have a helmet, she would damn right die when she finished going down that slope.

"I hate snowboarding." Gia hissed so quietly, because any move she made, it felt pain that went through her body, so badly that when she barely moved her eyes, it hurt. There was one sound that made Gia's hopes of a chance of surviving…her name be called.

"GIA! GIA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? IT'S EMMA!" a Voice screamed up high above her head, and Gia knew well it was her best friend.

"Emma…" Gia quietly said, she knew she wouldn't survive long if she didn't get help. Fast.

"Don't worry! We're coming down right now! Just hold on!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs down at Gia. Gia knew she shouldn't die. Not like this. Not because of a stupid-ass stunt and of an illumination that really wasn't real. Only in her mind. She shouldn't let this dumb-ass ghost come after her, trying to make her dead with only one stunt. That doesn't how Gia Moran rolls.

That's when she blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gia's P.O.V.

My eyes immediately shot open, when I realized that I was in mine and Emma's cabin bedroom, laying on my back, when I felt shocking pain come through me. Damn did it hurt! I screamed at the top of my lungs, when I realized that the boys where actually trying to take care of my open-wounded leg, with flesh and bone. Emma was doing the same with my right arm, which doubled the pain in only a couple of seconds. I immediately screamed and cried, knowing that I shouldn't, but it just came bursting out of me, like it was waiting to come out.

"Jake! Do we have any more pain killers?!" a voice harshly said, right by my left almost dislocated leg. I could easily tell it was Troy, but the thing shocked me the most was the answer that was said to that question.

"Troy! We're all out! I never thought that anyone would get into _this _kind of injury!?" Jake yelled back. I immediately swear to my life that my heart completely stopped. I was being _drugged._ As of right then, I knew, nothing could felt so _painful in my life._

_Emma poured peroxide all over my dislocated arm. _

"SSHHIITT!" I screamed, as I pulled and tried to getaway. Until I felt two strong people pulling me back down to the bed, which I knew it was Orion and Noah. I knew common sense that I couldn't leave at the bottom of my will.

I really just wanted to give up, and die right then and there, since I knew how was I going to be a ranger with a leg and an arm that will basically take a century to recover? Recover as I mean to walk maybe only a few steps, when it battle I usually am the one who runs the most, since I jog every morning about 5 miles. I knew that I should just believe in myself…which is what exactly I did. But it didn't work out for me. It was when I couldn't handle no more.

I fainted, which I knew it was the only thing that would work for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was about to cry. Even their fearless leader was going to. They _knew_ they had to save their best Yellow ranger. They knew the hardest part of their life's being together is seeing another hurt. But they knew anything wouldn't be as worse as this, as seeing their special yellow ranger, crying in pain, as if she was going to give up. But there one thing that made them shocked the most.

She never gave up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone crashed in the plaid old couches in the cabin. They're ears where ringing, and literally, all they could hear was screaming.

"Do you guys think she will be alright?" Orion huffed, as all of them were about to fall asleep right then and there. Emma, Troy, and Jake were the most effected out of the five of them. Emma especially.

"Let's...Let's just think positive for right now, Orion." Emma sputtered, as she just sprawled all over the recliner. Troy was basically silent the whole time, since he still had a huge bruise and bump on his head. Jake was sitting at the end of the plaid couch with Orion, Troy and Noah, his elbows where on his knees, and he was staring straight ahead at the huge blizzard that just rolled in.

"I am seriously thinking on just going back home. By the time anything gets done outside, someone gets hurt, and we can't go outside. "Noah explained to the rangers, his head was dangling over the ledge of the armrest on the plaid couch.

Orion was just resting, and his arms where folded over his chest, as if he was waiting for his new team to come up with something.

"Noah, Troy and Gia aren't the only victims here. Remember when I got stalked last night? That was creepy." Jake objected. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Jake. We all know you were just pranking on us, when it backfired on getting Troy hurt." Emma sighed, as she knew everyone was getting tired of Jake's 'crisis' at the middle of the night.

"I know I wasn't playing around. It was _real. All real._" Jake mumbled, under his breath.

Right when everyone was falling asleep…

_THUMP!_

Everyone shot up from their seats, and for a split second, they all looked at each other with concerns on their faces. As of immediately, they all ran for their life's at the bedroom at the end of the hallway, where to see if anything happened in the room where the presence of Gia Moran was at. Right now, all the rangers could think about, as if something happened to Gia.

What if someone(_or something) _gotten Gia?

What if Gia fell?

What if someone was breaking in the cabin for Gia? _Or worse…_

What if Gia gave up? For good?

These thoughts where running through the minds of the megaforce rangers.

Their whole bodies went stiff to what they saw...

Gia was gone.

* * *

What are these called? Oh yeah….Cliffhanger! Eh? Hoped you liked this chapter!

IAMTHEWOLF


	6. Don't Let The Dead Bite

Chapter 6:Don't let the dead bite

Actually, I got this title from a song, and I thought how it would fit into this chapter, since it's gonna get _little_ creepy…

* * *

The rangers stayed there.

In shock.

"Where the heck is she?!" Jake exclaimed, as the rangers ran forcibly to Gia's bed. Everything was the same where they had it…except that the yellow ranger wasn't there.

"This is so freaking confusing right now…"Troy grumbled, as he had his hands in his hair, as he was about to pass out.

Emma was pacing back and forth. "Okay Jake, you and Gia have _STOP_ on what you are doing!" She snapped harshly.

Jake clutched his fists. "Why do you guys think it was me and Gia? Just because Gia got five scratches from her _bed_ with me getting a drink of water, with my excellent vision, seeing this awful _figure_ hovering over Troy's bed, with again Gia almost got _killed_ from her seeing this figure that clearly she saw was going to stab her to _death_ when she got to the bottom? " He yelled back.

Orion, Troy, Emma and Noah nodded, they all were crossing their arms over their chests, giving death glares at Jake.

"Dang It! Yep. It was _me and Gia!" _Jake sarcastically said, as he threw his arms in the air.

_CRASH!_

Everyone flinched dramatically, as they all, _for a second_, looked at each other, and forcibly ran out the room.

To the main living room.

As they did this, the front and back cabin doors where wide open, as snow came rapidly closing inside.

"Close the door!" Noah Exclaimed, as then he ran to the front, as Orion was running to the back.

Jake, Troy and Emma where all frozen and staring at the blue and silver rangers, as they didn't know what to do, but they were franticly looking around the living room and the kitchen, as if anything was out of the ordinary.

As if on cue, snow started to harden, as Noah and Orion didn't see this, as then Noah slipped, and fell straight into the mile deep snow, of the front door. Orion had slipped too, as of the back cabin door, landing into the pile of snow as well.

Emma Gasped. "NOAH! ORION!"

Jake and Emma ran for to help Noah, as Troy was going after for Orion. But it didn't happen when both cabin doors slammed to a close, as Noah was struggling to get back in at the front, as Orion was struggling to get back in at the back.

Jake pulled rapidly to open the cabin door, as Noah was screaming through the window to get in. Emma kept trying to find something that would break through the glass for Noah to get in, Troy was in the same sticky situation with Orion, in Noah's place.

"Guys help!" Noah yelled, as he kept banging against the glass. Anything Emma threw against the glass, it would bounce back and back to the floor.

After a while, Noah started to get _REALLY_ cold. He was only in his Navy blue T-shirt, Blue/White/Gray Snow pants, and his socks. His boots, jacket, gloves, hat, and snow goggles where all in the warm, nice cabin, from his point of view. He could tell how Orion was feeling, as he was the same, with only a Greyish T-shirt, his Silver/Black/white snow pants, and socks. Worse yet, they didn't know where their morphers at so they couldn't tell Emma, Troy, or Jake where they at.

He stopped banging against the Glass and the cabin door, as he then had his back against the wall, and he slid down to his knees. His whole body was going numb, with every second.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orion kept using his shoulder, to try to get the back cabin door to open. Besides, the rangers never went out to the back before, so they didn't know if it was open. Orion didn't care if it was going to open just a sliver, he would rather die on get squashed in a cabin door to get into warm heat, rather than dying with hyperthermia, locked out with their friends inside.

He then wondered. The rangers could use their morpher to get through the cabin. Why can't they just do that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake was starting to panic. He needed to get the door open. He didn't want Noah, or Orion, to die. Troy was in his position for Orion with Orion in Noah's position. Jake then all of a sudden left the cabin door, and he then ran into his and Noah's room. He searched rapidly for his Pirate morpher, as he then got really nervous.

_His Pirate morpher was gone._

"What the hell?!" Jake cursed loudly, as he then searched franticly through Noah's. He slammed it back down.

_His was gone too._

He was going to run back out into the living room, and help the others get Noah and Orion back into the cabin, when the Cabin's bedroom's door slammed, causing Jake to stumble back, as he fall hard on his back. "Ow!" Jake yelled in pain, as he had a little trouble with getting back up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma kept fighting and fighting to get the cabin door to open. She didn't want Noah to die. Especially since she realized how much she liked him. But now, his life was in danger, and she didn't even know what happened with her best friend. Besides, how could _anyone_ do anything with a dislocated arm and leg? It's impossible. Unless…

_THUMP!_

Emma jumped a few feet, as she turned towards the hallway. "Jake! Stop playing around and help us! Noah's life is in crisis, an all you are doing is looking for some stupid thing that probably not might work! Get your ass down here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She then heard more banging, as if someone was banging on a door, trying to get out. Her heart completely stopped of her conclusion.

_Jake was locked in his and Noah's bedroom._

"JAKE!"

Troy heard a yelp from Emma, and he turned to reveal that she was looking straight at the hallway.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he questioned, as he kept pulling with all his might to open the cabin's door.

"Jake is locked in Noah and his bedroom! Troy, something is going on! I don't like it!" Emma squealed, as she still tried to open the cabin door, but both of them knew it wasn't the solution.

"Calm down, Emma. First let's get it Noah and Orion. They're both stuck out in the below zero temperature, and Jake is in the Cabin. Jake can handle himself. He's a big guy!" Troy exclaimed, as he finally snapped. He then ran out of the room, and went to the kitchen. He searched through every cub bard, but the item Troy was looking for, wasn't there.

"Damnit!" Troy hissed, as he went to the hallway. He searched franticly through the closet, as he didn't pay attention, as the closet door slammed on his back, as he fell straight into the closet.

Emma say this, as she cried. "Troy! No!" she screamed, as she then fell to her knees, as she bawled. Her best friends where either freezing to death, locked in a closet with limited oxygen or in a super hot bedroom.

She didn't know what to do, but cry her eyes out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At this rate, Noah and Orion where completely frozen in their place. Noah came shivering rapidly, as so did Orion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake started to sweat, and his head started to hurt, causing into an headache. He then slowly, stopped to bang against the cabin door, as he slid against the wall, and he was getting very lightheaded. Very.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy kept pounding the closet door as it the door wouldn't budge. As of something hit him, Troy felt a huge gap of air. He started to cough, as he sunk to the ground, slowly. Very slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma didn't know what to do. Until all of the rangers hear this weird slow motion voice, which they all thought it was in their heads.(This is where I got it from a song)

"_Good Night, Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Dead Bite…"_

Emma shot her head up, as her whole face was red as a tomato. Right after, the doors had all shot open, as Emma was so flabbergasted. Troy fell out of the room, as he landed right on his back, as he was leaning against the door. He was coughing rapidly, as he was taking big gulps of air. Jake was the same, but he was facing the door, so he fell straight on his face, causing a groan. Emma ran out of the cabin, as she dragged Noah in the cabin.

"Troy! Help me get Noah and Orion warmed up!" She sniffed, as she didn't care what happened, as she then ran to the back, and dragged Orion into the living room, by Noah. Both where shivering like heck, as finally Troy caught up to his senses, and pulled out about six blankets, and walked awkwardly to the shivering blue and silver rangers.

"Y-you g-guys a-are s-seriously g-going t-to g-get i-it." Noah said, clearly still shivering causing his voice to waver. Jake got up from the floor, and he thought of something. He looked back into his and Noah's bags. He found what he was looking for.

_Their Morphers._

"What the hell is going on here..." he mumbled, as he casually walked out of the bedroom as if he never found out about the morphers.

Jake then had an ice pack to his left eye, which was swelling actually huge, but he was helping Noah settling the blanket so he wouldn't freeze to death. Troy kept coughing once or a while, and he was still breathing heavily. He was helping Orion with the blankets.

Emma was staring blankly at the window, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't get those words out of her mind. That weird low harmony voice wouldn't get out of her head.

"_Good Night, Sleep Night, Don't Let The Dead Bite…"_

She still didn't know why that was all going at her at once. Her best friend mysteriously left without no reason, and now all of her best guy friends where all hurt. Deeply. She was deeply effected with Noah.

"Guys…did you hear that voice?" She asked.

"What voice?" Troy asked, as finally Orion and Noah started to stop shivering so rapidly.

"That voice that had a low harmony to it…it talked about dead biting or something."

Jake gulped. "I've heard it." The other three boys looked at each other.

"Actually, I think we all did." Orion suggested, which finally his voice stopped wavering.

Emma then thought of something, as if it _clicked. _As if it was a message, she looked at the guys, which they gave the same look to her.

Emma shot up from the couch, as the guys stood over and they all walked towards Emma's and Gia's room. As they did and looked in, sighs of relief and shock happened.

Gia was sleeping peacefully in her bed, as if they just left her alone with the operation.

"What the hell is going on…"Troy mumbled.

What Troy said, was going on with the rest.

What the heck is going on?

* * *

Poor rangers…their going completely dumbfounded of these crazy events the past couple of days…

Sorry I didn't update the story in a long time!

I am gonna update my other two brand new stories as well!

Hoped you liked the chapter!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
